Will Blake
' '' Will Blake '''is the main antagonist the fourteenth Goosebumps book, [[The Werewolf of Fever Swamp|''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp]]. History He is a friend of Grady Tucker and is considered the main villain, since he was the werewolf of the book who terrorized Fever Swamp and framed Wolf (Grady's dog) for attacking animals including the Tuckers' swamp deer they kept in a pen. He was defeated by Wolf after he attacked and bit Grady. Although he appears to be about twelve-years-old, it is hinted that he may actually be much older. At one point in the television episode, Will told Grady that a werewolf will never get a day older as long as it keeps finding victims. It was also later revealed that Will was the werewolf, when Grady finds Will's mangled house. When the full moon is obscured by clouds, Will partially reverts back to human form. Having become a friend to Grady, Will warns him to leave before he becomes uncontrollable again. But the moon becomes visible again and Will begins compulsively howling as he turns back into a savage beast. Luckily, Wolf attacks Will and fends him off (in the TV series, Wolf knocked Will into Fever Swamp and he sank to the bottom) as Grady was later brought to his house by the Swamp Hermit. When his father went with Grady to where Will was living, they found nothing in the house. Grady soon learned that he was cursed by Will after he bit him. After all with Will gone, he has the swamp all to himself and now goes on hunts and explorations with Wolf in Fever Swamp during full moon nights (though in the tv episode Will isn't shown biting Grady at all). Personality Will has always been terrorizing Fever Swamp as a werewolf. He is really vicious and will always attack any living creature that is in sight. In his human form, Will seemed quite friendly and has a fair bit of humor in him. He has a very strong knowledge of Fever Swamp and its history and he likes exploring the swamp itself. Like everyone else in his neighborhood, he has never fully met the swamp hermit, but he thinks he is weird. He is often annoyed with Cassie constantly talking about werewolves and thinks that she is weird too. Up until Grady found out, Cassie and everyone else never suspected Will of being the werewolf. And whether Will knows that he is a werewolf or not is the question. Appearance In his human form, Will is twelve years old, Caucasian and resembles a football lineman with broader shoulders and a thicker neck. He has dark brown hair, cut very short and it stands straight on top, like a flattop and is swept back on both sides. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Classic Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Goosebumps Graphix ** Creepy Creatures ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Season 1 - The Werewolf of Fever Swamp part I and The Werewolf of Fever Swamp part II * Goosebumps (2015 film) Actors * Michael Brady (television series) It is currently unknown who will be playing him in the Goosebumps movie. Trivia * Will is the first character of a few things: ** He was the first werewolf introduced in the series. ** He was the first character in the series not to have any parents (it is unknown what happened to his parents prior to the Tucker's arrival). Werewolf.png|Will Blake in Goosebumps Movie Category:Goosebumps Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Goosebumps (TV Series)